All up in Those Panchys
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Fooling around with Bulma Briefs behind the Saiyan Prince's back was naughty. Breeding her and then sending her oblivious husband off on a one-way journey into outer space, however, was an entirely different story. Needless to say, he was having the time of his life. Then one day his pregnant lover requested him to reel in another MILF. Naruto x Bulma x Chi-Chi x Panchy. *One-shot*


**This is a spin-off of "Show Me Your Briefs, Bulma". If you haven't checked that out, I would suggest you do so now. If you can't be bothered, all you really need to know is that Bulma was getting it on with Naruto behind Vegeta's back.**

**This one-shot will feature Panchy cheating on Dr. Briefs with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you turn back now. Oh, and if you had failed to spot it in the summary, Chi-Chi is also romantically involved with Naruto in this.**

**Edit: November 16th**

**What saddens me is that the feedback this one-shot was garnering yesterday was so outrageously poor that I had to resort to marking it for potential deletion. I shouldn't have to ask you for a review. If I'm putting in a little more than seventy hours writing, proofreading and editing, I find it absurd that you can't punch a few fucking keys to help me collect the fruits of my labor. No one wants to work a thankless job, epecially someone like me who finds it onerous to lift a finger at home once I'm back from work. The more feedback I receive, the more notifications pop up on my phone, which in turn increases my motivation to write — that's how I operate.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is going to stay up since enough of you cared enough to step in and stop me from trashing it.**

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she put her arms through the straps of her sheer black lace bra, tucking her breasts into each cup. Admiring her profile in the mirror, she noticed just how seductive this undergarment was, having never worn something like it for her deceased husband. She also noticed that the bruises from her latest spanking were no longer visible. Stepping into her garters, she positioned the material so it rode high on her childbearing hips. There was still residual numbness in her butt when she sat down on her chair, but she ignored the discomfort and began sticking her foot into stockings, rolling the sheer material up her slender legs and attaching them to her garters.

The thong she was now stepping into was so skimpy that the strip of material easily disappeared into her ass crack. Grabbing the beautiful black and white blouse from the dressing table, she slid her arms through the sleeves and began to button it from the bottom up. Next was a frilly skirt and dark stilettos, but what finalized the sexiness of her raunchy French maid outfit was a feather duster and a ruffled headpiece. She started to adjust herself in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect before finally topping things off by spraying herself with perfume.

She had spent the first three years of her husband's passing isolating herself from their mutual Z-Fighter friends. Roughly two weeks ago, she received a call from Bulma, who demanded that their kids finally meet. Her darling three year old Goten immediately became friends with Trunks and didn't waste any time rushing outside to play. At this time she had no clue that the brunette was having an affair, but the truth came out in her living room, where she caught the blond kissing the five-month pregnant adulterous bluenette. There was not a shred of guilt that she could spot on them when they glanced over at her.

She was a woman who stood firm on the vows she gave her husband on their wedding day. She has always been staunchly loyal to him, even though he routinely tossed her aside to train and fight opponents. This was why she never considered herself single, despite having lost her him, because she was still married to all the precious memories she had of him. This was why she ended up slapping Vegeta's wife across the face. She was about to strangle the bluenette's when her boyfriend stepped in.

_No matter how hard she tried to close them, he forced her now naked legs on either side of his thighs. When she tried forcing his hands off her, he wrapped an arm around her, hard, effectively locking her in place. Through her panties, he began rubbing her clitoris with rotating movements and it was getting bigger and bigger, redder and redder, and her very swollen glistening pussy lips started opening and closing._

_Every feeble protest she made was ignored as he proceeded to grope her breasts through her shirt, first just gently following their shape with the tips of his fingers, circling around the already swollen nipples, tugging on the fabric so that the silk and lace rubbed them, but never his fingers. Without warning, he tore open her shirt, so that her breasts were exposed (she rarely wore a bra at home), not completely, but just below her nipples, which were erect from his ministrations. He pulled her arms out of her garment and positioned them on the safety net above her head so that her breasts were prominently displayed to her pregnant friend, who was watching them with utter rapture. _

_She knew what was coming next, but the pain of him penetrating and splitting her pussy wide open far exceeded that of childbirth. Her vocal chords were shot from all that screaming, begging him to free her, and now she was sobbing atop him, crucified on his monster cock. He was so far up her vagina that it felt like he had torn through her uterus and was coming out of her mouth. Sadly, she wasn't just weeping that she was forever ruined for her beloved, but because she had stopped fighting him midway through and ended up helping him hit bottom._

She had never admitted this to her late husband, but it was her wildest desire to submit to a dominant man. And so ever since Naruto fucked the batshit craziness out of her, she's been his obedient lover. At his behest she agreed to abandon her matrimonial home and move in with him at Capsule Corp.

**_xXx_**

"**_Brat!_**"

Laying on her back atop his desk, Bulma Briefs gnashed her teeth together as the man she was cheating on her husband with stuffed her vagina with his herculean shaft. All of this was done while her unsuspecting husband was conversing with the blond through the television.

After impregnating her, Naruto came up with the idea to send Vegeta off an indefinite mission in outer space. The easy part was convincing her spouse. Fighting and getting stronger was all he could think about, after all. When he was lightyears away, they remotely "terminated" the ship's power, telling him that it was an unfortunate accident and that help would be on his way later in the future. The food and drinks on the ship would last him at least three decades, as well as the fuel and oxygen. There was also a gravity chamber that he could use to keep training. It was probably the most diabolical plan ever conceived, but seeing the end-result was what made her jump her lover's bones like an overpaid whore.

"Ah, Vegeta," said Naruto as he leisurely bumped into the ingress of the man's wife's cervix — the cervix that was accommodating his unborn child. "How's it going?"

"**_How do you think?!_**" came his ear-shattering reply. "**_When the hell is that support coming to help my ship?!_**" it was then he heard a female moan. "**_And you're fucking a woman?!_** **_GO CHECK ON THAT SUPPORT!_**"

Everything was being filmed in real-time thanks to his shadow clone, who was holding up a camera. Since the clone was his doppelganger, he knew just when to take things to the next level. Camera now placed just above the blue-haired MILF's head, this change in angle now displayed her very pregnant belly and a full-frontal view of the former Konoha native.

"Easy," replied the wife-stealer stolidly. "I just started fucking this MILF, so give me a couple hours before I see what's the progress."

The doctors had advised her not to take more than two-thirds of her lover's cock because he was so gargantuan, but dick like this was too amazing to pass up. Thankfully he was fucking her in the missionary position because taking her against his desk wouldn't have gone well for her pregnant belly. Speaking of her boulder-like stomach, he was continually massaging her there, earning a frabjous coo from her.

Soon he moved his hands up and grabbed onto her jiggling tits, squeezing, tweaking and toying with them. Cream started bubbling from the pores of her nipples and then a homemade stream of milk shot out like a balloon with a pinhole. Her vaginal muscles contracted when he opened his mouth and began catching every drop of her breastmilk.

This was the first time the blond wasn't nailing her like she didn't matter. Her husband was instead unknowingly watching her make love to the man she was cheating on him with. Ironically, she had never made love to Vegeta. She had never made love to any of her previous boyfriends, either. She's always had a propensity for hardcore sex and she was a slut deep down, but she has never been afraid to admit it. Nearing her first trimester, however, was when she finally experienced the tantric art of lovemaking. This had to do with the pandemonium in her vagina resulting from him bottoming out inside her.

Prior to seducing her, they used to think of him as a sagacious young man, but on that fateful day she saw a completely different side of him that she assumed he had summoned in order to win her over. Upon questioning him about it, he confided in her that the change first occurred when he began hooking up with the female staff at Capsule Corp. He thought that his sexual hunger would get sated once he finally mates with her. Unfortunately, his desires grew with unimaginable exuberance when he started sneaking around with her behind her husband's back. It didn't help that his libido was on a whole different league from humans thanks to all those tailed beasts that were sealed inside him.

She exhausted the scientific route trying to help him, but every experiment proved ineffective. For a while she bitched and moaned about the idea of sharing him (he had also refused to bag another woman when she brought this matter up with him), but it was the only logical solution. It helped that she already had a candidate in mind, but it wasn't Chi-Chi. The only reason why her old friend ended up becoming the unfortunate victim instead was because she decided to be a bitch and slap her.

"This pussy is to die for!" exclaimed the jinchūriki, giving the man's wife three more solid thrusts before yanking his cock out of her cunt. Now the camera was capturing the sheer length of his weapon of vaginal destruction.

This wasn't the first time the Saiyan was witnessing the brat fucking someone on screen, but it was the first time he was witnessing what the younger man was packing. What he respected about the blond's physique was that he was the epitome of jacked. It reminded him of when he went Super Vegeta. What was shooting his ego to shit, however, was espying that not only did he put him to shame in terms of length, but also in girth — it was about the size of his wrist. Giant balls hung below that terrifyingly large organ that were undoubtedly holding gallons of jism."**_T-that's…_**"

"Aw, does the Prince not have a big cock?" purred Naruto, his voice dripping with mirth as he eased his cock back into his eager woman's pussy. "I saw Bulma the other day and she was crying. I spent the night with her."

"**_BRAT, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_**" roared Vegeta, his hair flickering gold from the mental image of his wife fooling around with this hung bastard. When he realized that the Briefs were the richest people on the planet, as well as being brilliant scientists, he decided to claim the heiress, who had once again started seeing Yamcha. Peculating her from that weakling was easy, but history would repeat itself should Naruto manage to seduce the bluenette.

Perhaps it was dastardly of her to find pleasure in their spouse's plight, but words couldn't describe how exhilarating it felt to see Vegeta get mind-fucked by her whiskered stud. She began bucking her hips, her eyes fluttering as the blond began pounding into her like an ocean wave, spilling and pouring over her soul in warm, swirling currents. Through the fuinjutsu seal that her lover had invented and placed on her wedding ring (to add fuel to the fire), she activated their telepathic communication link. '_We are so fucking naughty, dear._'

Smirking down at his pregnant girlfriend, who was now creaming down his cock, he turned his attention back to her husband. It made him cackle inwardly to see the beads of sweat rolling down the cuckold's face.

No longer was he thinking about his wife having an affair. No longer was he livid that the blond was shooting him an uncaring grin. What he didn't know was that this spaceship was tricked out with plenty of nifty gadgets, one of which was a potent aphrodisiac that could, which just a click of a button from his wife's lover's end, begin merging with the air supply. Now he was being wangled by the drug to begin stroking his baby dick to the younger man banging this pregnant lady and observing her tummy shake with every thrust. He didn't know who she was or what she looked like, but a human female should not be able to handle a cock like that.

"She's married, you know," said the wife enthusiast finally, successful in his attempt to break a piece of the Saiyan's mind.

"**_F-fuck…_**" groaned Vegeta, now furiously beating his meat. "**_And that fool doesn't know you're fucking his wife?_**"

The jinchūriki chuckled as he looked dead at the camera. "No, he's too much of a meathead to notice."

Not even the strongest espresso could've given her such a rush because this was really pushing the envelope. Meathead was the sobriquet Naruto had appointed to Vegeta ever since she could remember, so saying that was as good as divulging to him that she was having an affair. Truth be told, as much as she sought thrill in sneaking behind her spouse's back, she has always been aroused with the idea of him catching her in the act. Just picturing what his reaction would be was making her gush with such intensity that white flashes started going off inside her head.

"**_I...urggh...never suspected that from you, brat,_**" replied Vegeta, too hopped up on lust to pay any mind to the comment. With a growl he came and mediocre globs of semen shot through his urethra and splattered across the floor of his spaceship. There was nothing he could do except watch in perverted jealousy and amazement as the blond continued to thrust in and out of the squirting woman.

**_xXx_**

Puberty was a bitch for most teenagers, but it was devastating for him because of his Saiyan genes. However, right now was the boiling point because his mother was leaving her bedroom while donning a slutty maid outfit. Since he was presently out on the balcony, she didn't notice that he had caught a glimpse of her through the window. It was nerve-racking to see her big, juicy ass wobbling with each step she took because of how high her skirt was riding up her hips.

Not even defeating Cell gave him any leeway with his ornery mother. When she wasn't ordering him to read, she was sending him to get chided by stupid professors who don't know chicken shit about what they're teaching. And then that ornery housewife vanished without a trace when she became involved with Naruto, who has always been like an older brother to him. Not only did she recall him the summer camp she had enrolled him into, she told him that he was free to do as he wished and that she would support him. This change even extended to her style of clothing. Every last one of her outfits were tight-fitting, but this maid outfit definitely took the cake.

At least Goten and Trunks weren't scarred from the cat-walking MILF because they were playing outside. Watching over them wasn't the only reason why he was out here. Ever since he got recalled from summer camp, he's been unsure what he truly wanted out of life. He figured the best way to surmount this inner turmoil was by being alone with his thoughts.

Turning his attention back to the three and four year old kids, he noticed that they were both playing tag with one of the baby dinosaurs. The best part about his mother becoming Naruto's girlfriend was that Trunks and Goten had become inseparable. However, he still thought it was weird that she and Bulma were involved with the same man. It was then his ears picked up on vociferous clapping noises coming from inside. According to his enhanced senses, he could tell that the sound originated from the direction his mother was headed. Deciding to check up on her, he stepped inside and began making his way down the hall.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that making that corner into the upstairs lounge would present him with the sight of his mother, who had pearly white rivulets of seed dribbling down the corners of her mouth, pulling away from a cock so huge that it could've passed off as a third arm. Well versed in biology, he knew that this could not fall in the realm of a human male's penis. His late father used to bathe outside, and so he had the unfortunate experience of seeing the man in all his glory, but it was paltry in comparison to what's dangling between this man's legs.

He nearly collapsed to his knees when she began unbuttoning her blouse. The son in him was glad that he had a side-view of her, meaning he couldn't exactly see her tits in all their glory. She was now squashing them together with her hands, trapping the blond's erection between those warm pillows. Having seen how well-endowed the older man was, it didn't surprise him that his cock was easily peeking out his parent's valley like a mountain top does in dense clouds. '_...oh my god._'

"Master...your cock...so good…" mewled Chi-Chi, shiny spit splattering down on her maid outfit as she gave her lover the sloppiest blowjob she has ever given him all while massaging the bottom half of his cock with her jiggling tits.

Grabbing ahold of the ruffled headpiece his girlfriend had on, the jinchūriki used it to start pumping her head and she immediately vacuumed in her cheeks, giving him both a sheath of liquid velvet and motherly breasts to fuck. "Good girl."

Because he was still in early puberty, the fourteen year old Saiyan was sporting a solid boner from what he was seeing and hearing. It was just recently in summer camp that he masturbated for the first time, that too from the memory of seeing one of his female classmates bending over. Jacking off daily at camp was the only thing that made him glad that he wasn't at home. He didn't want to know what his mother would do to him should she find out about his dirty habit.

"Mhhhmmm!" came Goku's widow's muffled screams as the rocking of her mate's hips made his heavy balls smack her chin with such force that she thought he was denting it. He was thrusting hard into her, his dick so down her throat that her lungs started drawing it in like it was oxygen. Her pussy was quivering, frothy feminine nectar dribbling down the insides of her thighs and soaking her garter belt.

"...mom," muttered Gohan under his breath, having never seen his mother get treated like this. She looked like a fish out of water, her cheeks puffed out, tears streaking down the sides of her face, her breasts hanging down. With absolutely no remorse, the blond began fucking her face, treating her like a whore, but all this did was encourage her to bob her head with even more vigor.

All his life he's been taught to treat women with utter kindness, but the truth of his formerly bossy mother's transformation was in front of him.

Now his parent was bowing her head, bending at the waist, her skirt hiked well over her mid-back as the whiskered man began eating her out from the back. It took no time for her to start lauding the blond like he was her god, and he was unable to stop himself from reaching down into his pants. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he jacked off to her massive tits bouncing in rhythm to her body's gyrations as she raucously bucked her hips back and forth. '_God…I'm turning into a pervert!_'

The memory of his late father then came to him in a flashback. Goku would've never approved of him spiraling down such a sinful path. Frantically pulling his drenched hand out of his pants, he prepared to make a beeline back down the hall when he noticed that his mother was getting hoisted up in the air. He watched as the blond manhandled her into a standing standing variant of the Full-Nelson by first hiking her feet up with his hands. Digging into her hamstrings with his elbows, he moved his hands up and looped his arms around her neck, thus officially forcing her into the submissive hold.

"**ARGGGGGHHH!**"

So brutal was the penetration that Gohan's heart sank in his stomach and he looked away, fearing that his mother was going to die from it. With how belligerently she was shrieking, he couldn't help but rotate his head, only to cringe upon espying her face contorting to comical proportions. "Mom! Are you okay?!"

"G-Gohan...you...shouldn't...be watching…" whimpered Chi-Chi, her eyes lazily locked on her son's gobsmacked face.

She wasn't presented time to feel the weight of the embarrassment of him peeping on her having sex because her boyfriend abruptly punched her womb with the oversized head of his erection, retreated slightly, before firing off with thrusts so devastating that her frilly skirt started flapping like the wings of a majestic bird. Her ruffled headpiece then fell off her head because of how messily her hair was hovering. Being restricted in this position was also tough on her hamstrings because the straps connecting her garter belt to her stockings weren't made from stretchy material.

As much as he wanted to save his mother from this man's wrath, he was enthralled by the sight of drool oozing down her chin, ripples running through her doughy butt cheeks, her big, juicy tits swinging up and down and slapping against her unbuttoned blouse, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was now cycling through orgasm after orgasm, her feminine nectar somehow continually splashing out of her. Not a single porno he's watched thus far had ever featured a woman who could let loose like this. His nostrils burned from whiffing the musky scent that was traveling through the air, swaying him into reaching down his pants again.

Although it was a depraved thing to think about, she was glad her husband was dead because she would've either divorced him or gone behind his back to be with her lover. Now she was panting like an exhausted dog, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. "**CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**"

"**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR MOTHER, GOHAN!**" roared the wife breeder, his deep, masculine voice reverberating through the lounge as he shot the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside the widow.

Hearing her son's name reminded her that he was peeping on her. Although she felt incredibly guilty that she was corrupting him with this graphic visual, she started going delirious when creamy, molten lava split through the juices she was gushing and splattered against the door to her cervix. A bright light enveloped her as her pussy began convulsing in instinctual response to each following buck of his muscular body that resulted in him shooting rope after rope of his potent semen deep into her fertile womb, soaking her ovaries.

"...I love you, Master," murmured the black-haired MILF, struggling to push her sore hips so that she could lean up and kiss her mate. Thankfully he caught on and slowly released her from the Full-Nelson. Now he was turning her around and she didn't hesitate to begin caressing his whisker marks with the pads of her fingers before crashing her lips against his. Her affection didn't last long before the aftershocks of her previous orgams hit her body like a freight train.

"Love you too, Chi-Chi," said Naruto, pulling away from the now unconscious lady's mouth while taking two greedy handfuls of her scrumptious tush. "Did you enjoy the show, Gohan?"

The teenager was blushing cap-a-toe as he withdrew his hand from his drenched pants.

He chuckled at the youngster's expense. "I had sensed you approaching us, but I didn't expect for you to stay and watch me fuck the shit out of your mother. You know, I think this works out for the best because I've decided to send an intern to your room later tonight. I want you to lose your virginity to her."

"B-but...I thought…"

A torrent of his jism and her fluids began oozing out of his unconscious lover when he pulled out of her. Laying her on the floor and on her side, he plopped down beside her and realigned himself with her gaping cunt. Inch by inch he began to stuff his cock into her, all while looking her stammering son in the eyes. "Your mother has been worried about you, but she doesn't know what to do. Judging from the fact you couldn't seem to stop masturbating, I'm sure you won't turn away the chance to taste some pussy."

Although the human in him thought otherwise, the Saiyan in him was extremely aroused with how his mother had gotten dominated by the whiskered man. Therefore, it was making him salivate picturing himself doing the same to a girl. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome, but there is a catch," said Naruto while idly thrusting into the kid's mewling, knocked out mother. "There's this buffoon who's been living off your fame, leeching off money that belongs to you. His name is Hercule, and he has the world fooled by claiming he defeated Cell."

Goku's son bristled from hearing that someone was making a mockery of him like that. Suddenly, the image came rushing back to him in a flashback. That could only be that ugly old man who had the afro and that pornostache.

"I want you to seduce that clown's daughter," continued the jinchūriki in a much firmer tone. "I would've broken her myself, but she's around your age, so she's way too young for me. We'll talk about this in detail later. For now just focus on getting ready to spend the night with a hot piece of ass."

Although it exhilarated him that he was going to lose his v-card in a matter of hours, a part of him still wanted to take things slow with the woman he was expected to mate with. Before he could turn around, his mother was starting to stir awake and the first thing he saw was an seraphic glow spreading across her face. Without warning the blond started railing on her like she didn't matter. All he could hear while making his retreat were her stentorian cries of pleasure.

**_xXx_**

"This tea is excellent!"

"Thank you, dear," chirruped Panchy as she pecked her husband on the cheek. Deciding to fetch him something to eat, she returned to the tray of goodies she had placed atop the table they had set up on their lawn. It was then she heard the sound of footsteps and she turned to find Naruto Uzumaki sauntering over to her. The muscular man was sandwiched between her daughter and Goku's widow.

Aware of Bulma's rebellious streak, it didn't surprise her that she was cheating on her son-in-law. Not once had she caught them red-handed; her progeny had aired this dirty laundry to her shortly after being confirmed pregnant. Vegeta was oblivious to the affair because he was training in outer space. What she didn't expect was for the former wife of Son Goku to also become a permanent member of this little adulterous party.

"Good morning!" called out the GILF with a wave of her hand. "Would you all like breakfast?"

"Good morning, mom," replied Bulma puckishly. "I'm fine, but I believe Naruto would like some sugar."

The jinchūriki laughed as he untangled himself from his MILFs. "I could use something sweet."

Unfortunately for Dr. Briefs, he was too caught up with the newspaper to notice that his daughter's lover was closing in on his unsuspecting, innocent wife.

"It's showtime," declared the bluenette while chucking a security capsule that she had invented just for this occasion. Now no one outside of this privacy circle would be able to see or hear anything that's transpiring inside. This was actually inspired from watching her boyfriend create those soundproofing seals with the ninja art of fuinjutsu. It was now time for him to add another married woman to his harem.

Having served her daughter's boyfriend a cup of tea, she was savoring the comfortable silence. Suddenly, he leaned in, bumping his shoulders against hers. She smiled prettily at him, but then she felt him scratch the back of her hand with a nail. It was nothing more than casual yet it somehow felt like a caress. This went on for a minute, but instead of withdrawing his hand, for some reason he turned his palm upward and began scratching the palm of her hand.

Because she was a welcoming, bubbly woman, it was onerous for her to turn people away. Unfortunately, the young man was taking full advantage of this by melting her with his calloused fingers. Suddenly, the side of her wrist made contact with what she assumed was his arm, only to find that it was actually his trouser-clad penis. Her eyes were wide in disbelief when she glanced at the outline of his ginormous shaft through the legwear. "N-Naruto, dear..this..this.."

"...this is making me a little horny," admitted Chi-Chi with half-lidded eyes as her vagina sprang a leak.

Bulma nodded, just as aroused as her harem sister to see her mother falling victim to the man she was cheating on her husband with.

"Ah," cooed the Uzumaki as he took a large sip of his tea, his left hand still forcing her right to stroke his cock through his trousers. "Fantastic as always, Panchy. You truly make the best tea in the universe."

"T-t-thank you, Naruto d-dear," stammered Bulma's mother, sweat beginning to form on her upper lip and in her cleavage. Tossing the cup down on the ground, he used her shocked reaction to switch hands, taking her right in his, but now bringing their hands to the hem of his trousers. "W-w-wait...oh...no…"

The blonde was officially in panic mode because with his hand seizing her wrist, reeling her hand off his giant manhood was proving inextricable. It didn't help that he was so huge that it was making her skin crawl and her vagina yearning to seal itself shut. The difference between this young man and her husband was like comparing one of their insects to their dinosaurs — completely in different leagues. She chewed on her bottom lip as there was funny business going on "down there" and it nonplussed her. As his hand indefatigably forced her into massaging his shaft, her eyes drifted to her husband, but the man was reading the paper without a care for the world. It perplexed her how he could be so oblivious to the events transpiring.

Channeling chakra to his free hand, he began massaging the erogenous zone on her neck with his fingertips. "Where's my thank you kiss?"

"R-right!" forced out Panchy, so overcome by the bizarre sensations coursing through her that she forgot she was treading in treacherous territory and yielded to her nature of showing gratitude to anyone who compliments her. The attempt to give a simple peck on the cheek ended in epic failure because she couldn't pull back far enough afterward.

And that's when he began peppering the side of her face with small kisses. This would normally be where she would say "oh, my", her usual remark on anything unusual or bizarre, but she was rendered speechless when he lightly kissed her on the very corner of her mouth. He did this with the next three cheek caresses, turning his lips inward and lightly kissing the corner of her mouth. "No...no please, Naruto dear. _Ohhmmm_..."

Her voice trailed off as the fourth kiss turned his lips smashing against hers. Despite his beastly physique, his lips were so soft and full that her own lips just sort of melted into them. But it was more than just the raw physical feeling. There seemed to be a sort of sizzling sensation between their joined mouths that vibrated down throughout her entire body. He kissed her like her husband never has, wetly, urgently, passionately, so much so that her body began reacting by itself. Suddenly, she felt her palms erupt as his monster cock throbbed into her touch. This was wrong...oh so wrong, especially since his left hand was now sinking down her bra, his fingertips grazing the ample flesh of her tits.

"Mmm…" murmured Naruto, a thick trail of saliva connecting their lips as he parted. "Your hand feels nice on my cock, Panchy."

Breathing coming in ephemeral bursts, Dr. Briefs' wife was a quivering mess when she realized that the young man's hand was no longer cajoling her to caress his tower of meat with his hand — she was doing it herself. She impetuously pulled her hand out his trousers, her heart, mind and soul aching with the urge not to stomp all over her wedding vows. "W-wait…please…my husban—_mmmphh!_"

Once again he cut her off with a kiss, but now his tongue darted into her mouth and filled her entire mouth with a crackling, velvety smoothness. She began breathing in from her nose, her sense of smell inundated with his musky aroma. His hand came around to the back of her neck, squeezing just the right amount of pressure, his skin feeling silky against her own as her huge tits sank into the brick wall that was his chest. Her nipples were so hard at this point that they were trying to poke a hole through her blouse. His scorching hot tongue continued to gently but forcefully lap inside of her mouth, tasting her, even nearly choking her with its insistence.

"God, mom," hissed Bulma as her lactating tits let loose and warm breast-milk started oozing from her swollen nipples. "Wait till he fucks you. You're going to be ruined for dad!"

"I actually can't wait to see the look on your father's face when he sees your mother riding another man's cock," added Chi-Chi as she crossed her arms over her huge knockers. Just her comment alone proved how much she has changed since coupling with her blond mate.

That make-out session had been so passionate that she forgot her daughter and Chi-Chi were watching her. Red magma began streaking across her delicate, pale cheeks to hear that her daughter wanted her to pursue a relationship with Naruto. But she was still married and she could not cheat on her husband. Turning her head to her still-oblivious spouse, she began calling out his name as loudly as she could, but he wasn't even registering her voice.

It was then the whiskered ninja spun her around and she then made one of the greatest mistakes of her life by looking into his eyes. In those cerulean blue orbs she saw a fiery look that half melted her and half made her want to crawl to safety. She could see that the sexual hunger was boiling over in him and for a second she feared that he was about to rip her clothes off.

She was right in assuming so.

Massive tits sprang forth from their confinement as Naruto did away with the grandmother's blouse. It was breathtaking to watch those big 'ol marshmallows tumbling forward, showing barely any sag, capped by painfully erect, rosy pink nipples. He moved them, up and down, side to side, and against his mouth. Then he began kissing and slurping her tit flesh with his swirling swathing tongue, bathing the undersides, the sides, the tops, and even the valley, easily getting high off on her natural scent — the quintessential aroma of a married woman.

"P-please…" whimpered Panchy, her head lolling back from the homage the young man was paying her chest. As much as it pained her to admit it, never had she felt this way with her husband.

Yearning to lend out a hand, Bulma approached her vulnerable mother. Without a word, she tucked her fingers into the waistband of the woman's trousers and peeled it down in one fluid motion. "Do you know what time it is, honey?"

"It's time for me to be all up in those _panchys_," replied Naruto with a grin as he drove his hand down the GILF's underwear. Back when he was in the process of seducing Bulma, he used to tell her to **_show him her briefs_** — even now he would say that to her from time to time. It was amazing that he was doing something similar with her mother.

The doctor's wife lost all sense of reality when the young man began running his thumb over her pubic mound, and then down to enter her lips, mingling with her wetness, softness, and heat, pressing on her right where it drove her crazy. Unfortunately, the torture was just starting for her. She threw her head back as he slipped his thumb inside her, just a little at first, slowly thrusting a few times before sinking it into her as far as it would go, moving in and out, learning her, as he pinched and toyed with her puffy cooch with his fingers. "N-N-Naruto deeeaaaarrrr!"

"...I could just cum from watching you two," murmured Bulma, her fingers inches away from vanishing inside of her yoga pants. Her mother looked so hot getting taken advantage of by her baby daddy. He was such a bad man!

Suddenly, the man yanked his fingers out of her. In the blink of an eye she was laying spread eagle on the grass and his head was tucked in the canyon between her buttocks. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she tried using her feet to push him off her, but then his warm, writhing tongue dropped heavily out of his mouth and splashed with full force against her clit, wrapping over it instantly in a thick, soft mass and drenched it in his boiling hot saliva, saliva. "Argggggghhhh!"

Because her husband has never been in favor of performing cunnalingus on her, she was losing her mind now that this young man was languidly brushing her nether region with his tongue like he was painting a masterpiece. Strings of sensations bursting through her, she instinctively coiled her shaking legs around his neck as he moved his hands up her body and began dexterously kneading the relieved flesh of her heaving breasts. What she wasn't prepared for was his tongue receiving clearance from the imaginary security personnel guarding the peachy pink gates of her womanhood.

"D-Dear, I'm...I'm sorry!" cried Panchy, the wife in her still overwrought because she had a clear view of her husband while another man was consuming her vagina. Unfortunately, with the unbridled pleasure she was in, she began bucking her hips, for the first time willingly desecrating the vows she gave her spouse.

And now the blond was back to lashing her labia lips with his darting, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again. "N-N-Naaaarrrruuuuuutooo d-d-deeeaarrrrr...I...I feel...please help...something is...happening...oh god!"

She was always privy to the fact her mother was being neglected by her father. However, she was knocked-for-six to actually see how sexually inexperienced the woman was. Every move, wiggle, cry, and even her body language made her picture a virgin rather than a lady who's been married for over thirty years. Now she couldn't wait for the blond to mount her.

"I feel so sorry for her," commented Chi-Chi while drawing her fingers out of her gushing cunt, unknowingly thinking along the same lines as her harem sister. "She obviously has never had an orgasm before. I can relate because I used to be in the same boat as her when I was married to Goku."

With her teeth clenched, she began hissing like a demented savage in some remote jungle. Her eyes locked on her husband, studying his happy-go-lucky face while every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. "**OHHH MMMMMYYYY GGGGGGGAAAAWWWDDDDDDDD!**"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, gushing so hard and long that it was like a piece of her life-force was being dragged out by his tongue. Finally, a tingling shutter ran down her spine as the last vestiges of her climax waned, but her body was still shaking like a leaf. The last thought that popped into her mind before she passed out was that life was never going to be the same for her from this moment onward.

Having swallowed every drop of his latest conquest's delicious nectar, the jinchūriki scooped up whatever was sticking to her vagina with a finger and smeared it on her wedding ring. Rising to his feet, he reached for the hem of his trousers and his monster cock came charging out with a vengeance, slamming so hard into his stomach that it sounded like a frantic door knock. A surfeit stream of precum simultaneously flew artfully into the air before splattering down on the grass.

Bulma watched as her lover approached Chi-Chi (who was closest to him) and began ripping open her yoga pants from the crotch. Clearly he was going to fuck the widow right here on the grass. Since her asshole was salivating for his jism, she wasted no time in discarding her clothes. Not a shred of guilt was present on her face when she paid a fleeting glance at her still-oblivious father. '_I'm sorry, dad, but your negligence has cost you your wife._'

**_xXx_**

"Is this okay?"

"No, mom," said Bulma as she shook her head. "Naruto absolutely hates underwear so you can forget about wearing bras and panties."

"That's true," added Chi-Chi. "Only under rare occasions will he not want you to be available to him at all times."

Panchy put down the granny panties she was most familiar with and sat down beside her daughter. "I...I don't know about this."

"Mom, I'm sure you know deep down that there's no point fighting this. Dad had his chance to take care of you and he wasted it," replied the blue-haired MILF as she rubbed shoulders with the older woman.

"We could use the extra help," added Goten's mother while nursing her sore bottom. After her blond stud finished munching on her newest harem sister's cunt, he turned to her and took her like a demon possessed. She was still very sore from their earlier mating session, so the idea of Panchy tagging in for her once in a while sounded heavenly. "And if you don't want this, then why are you clenching your thighs so tight? Admit it, Panchy: you're hot for Naruto. You want him to fuck you."

"...you're embarrassing me, dear," whispered Dr. Briefs' wife, a dark blush spread across her face. When she awoke from her slumber, she found that both Bulma and Chi-Chi were naked, laying on either sides of an equally naked whiskered shinobi. Her husband was no longer sitting outside reading his newspaper. She wasn't presented any time to stew in guilt for committing adultery because the two women grabbed her by the arms and began leading her inside.

"God, you're adorable, mom," said Bulma as she squeezed her mother's hand. "Just remember that from now dad's your husband in name only. Naruto is taking the reigns of your marriage."

For the longest time, she was referred to as a happy-go-lucky woman who always put others before herself. She has been married for about thirty years, but a part of her has always been unsatisfied with life. Try as she might to deny it, she knew deep down that she found what she was missing in the form of her daughter's boyfriend. '_Please forgive me, dear._'

**_xXx_**

"Hmm...that's strange," commented Dr. Briefs, a frown marring his face as he stood outside the door to the master bedroom. Despite his many attempts, he was unable to open it, not even with his master key. This has never happened to him before.

Finally, the door opened, but no one was standing by the edge of the doorframe. He was given a split-second view of three individuals before the door shut on his face. His wife, his daughter, and her boyfriend — none of them were wearing anything but towels. A foreign sensation rushed through him when he realized that those three had been showering together. He could understand his daughter and her boyfriend doing this, but what was his wife doing with them?!

"Dad."

The lugubrious scientist looked up to see his daughter stepping out the door with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. "B-B-Bulma...Panchy...she..."

"Oh, dad," said the blunette somewhat sympathetically. This was still her father, so it wasn't exactly easy for her to break his heart. However, it wasn't time for him to learn that his wife's cheating on him. "I don't know what's going on, but mom's in my room watching over Goten and Trunks."

This was bullshit, of course. Her lover had just been showering with her, her mother and Chi-Chi. Aside from him groping, kissing and eating all three of them out one by one, nothing super sexual happened inside the bathroom. Goku's widow was the first to book it because in the shower it was revealed to her that her son had recently lost his virginity to one of Capsule Corp's interns. And so she decided to check up on how her son was doing.

"**NAAAARRRRRUUUUTTTOOO DDDEAAAAARRRR!**"

His face was the physical representation of mass hysteria as that scream rang loudly in his ear drums. That voice could only belong to his wife! She was in there! With another man! Thump, thump went his heart, but he couldn't hear that shriek again. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he going senile?

'_Man, mom screams so loud!_' said Bulma through her telepathic link. The only reason why her father was able to hear her mother was because their shared partner had momentarily disabled the soundproofing seal that was inside the room. Now it was back up, so no sound would be escaping again. This was phase one of her nefarious plan of cuckolding her father.

Inside the bedroom, Naruto was engulfed in complete darkness from being smothered between his latest conquest's hips as he shoved his tongue centimeter by centimeter into her virgin butthole.

"_O-o-oh-oh d-d-deeaaarrr!_" maundered Panchy, her brain cells starting to scatter from the young man's dexterous tongue circling the inner walls of her rectum, finding nerve endings she never knew existed. All day today he's been torturing her. Consuming her vagina. Fingering her. Stretching her throat with his cock. Groping her like she was his personal plaything. And now he was exploring a hole that was foreign even to her husband of over thirty years. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that pleasure of this magnitude could exist.

'_You have definitely inherited your mother's asshole. This is some premium shit!_' commented Minato's son, only to feel a surge of jealousy from the other end. Bulma had never gotten jealous of Chi-Chi, even though he was sure that was bound to happen. Maybe learning that he was enjoying her mother's derriere so much was what threw her off guard. She was a butt-slut, after all. It was also possible that this had to do with her pregnancy-induced hormones.

Clearly there was only one way to calm her down, and so he yanked his tongue out the grandmother's pinching rectum. Grabbing her by the sides, he threw her across the mattress like she was a sack of potatoes. Chuckling as she squealed out in shock, he crouched over her, yanked her head up with one hand while using the other to grasp the side of her throat. "_Be a good girl and open your mouth, Panchy._"

Against her protest, he began stuffing his cockhead into her quivering mouth. Not only that, but he kept pushing, stretching her oral cavity, resulting in her squirming and gagging. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he allowed her a gasp of air, then pushed in again, repeating the process until something suddenly shifted or relaxed and she helplessly struggled as his cock slipped a few inches down her throat.

'_Mmphmmhm!_' came Panchy's muffled scream, a heavy fog clouding her nervous system as her lover forced her to take more dick than she could handle. Earlier this afternoon while showering with him was when he first gave him a blowjob. That attempt was a debacle and not much has changed now — he was just too big. Unfortunately, with his hands gripping her head, she wasn't able to pull away. Her wedding ring coruscated as she weakly hammered her fists against his abdomen. Finally, he yanked himself out, allowed her to inhale a gasp of air before he invaded her throat again.

That bizarre jolt of jealousy had dissipated when she realized that her mother was going down on her boyfriend. It was making her knees buckle to hear the tantalizing sounds the woman was making. '_How's she doing?_'

'_Very good; she almost has half my cock in her mouth_,' said Naruto as he twirled his fingers in the grandmother's hair and began fucking her face, making her choke and gag. '_Anyway, how does the doctor look?_'

Tilting her head, she saw the lifeless husk in all his glory and a dark smirk curled to her lips. '_Like a true cuck._'

**_xXx_**

"...that's so hot," purred a drooling Bulma as she watched her blond mate fill her mother's asshole with oil until it was overflowing out of her.

Because her father was shook up from that recent episode, she calmed him down by telepathically requesting her lover to create a henged shadow clone to pose as Panchy. The matter concerning the door was dropped because she convinced him to sleep in the guestroom tonight. From tomorrow onward, the dynamics around here will further intensify because Naruto was going to officially supersede her father as the head of their household.

Her boyfriend was now squishing her mother's butt cheeks together, causing them to fit around his girth. She found it extremely sexy when he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. Crouching down slightly, she observed in great detail as he aligned himself with that miniscule button. It took her breath away when the tiny hole parted like the red seas from the blond stretching her mother open to the point of tearing. Her darling parent cried to the heavens, but their lover kept savagely invading her ass until the massive cockhead was lodged in her sphincter. '_God...I love him...he's such a bad man._'

"H-h-hurtttss...it...IT HURRRTSSS!" screeched Panchy, clawing into the sheets as tears streamed down her face. Her tiny button of an anus was not built for such struggle, especially since this youngster more than thrice the size of her husband. Her heart was bursting through her chest as her tautly stretched butt-ring clamped around him, blocking his progress, but it was unable to stop him from pushing through until meeting the natural bend in her colon.

Despite the pain she was in, the fact she was losing her anal virginity to a man who wasn't her husband was causing her to climb the walls, wave upon wave of wanton desire spreading from her throbbing anus throughout her entire body. Deep movements in her gut soon indicated that her insides were shifting, moving to get out of his way as he invaded deeper virgin territory, making a straight passage where no natural one existed. "**YOU'RE BREAKING MY BUMMMMM!**"

Noticing that her boyfriend wasn't even halfway inside her sobbing mother, she plopped down beside her and began stroking her curly hair with the pads of her fingers. "Relax your asshole, mom. I promise you're going to feel really good soon."

"That's a good girl," extolled the whiskered shinobi as he began feeding more of his cock into the GILF's bowels. The only thing sexier than taking this mother/daughter duo was the fact they were both married.

Following her daughter's advice, the cheating housewife tried relaxing her anal muscles. Although it was easier said than done, soon a new rush of sensations flooded her innards and they were causing tremors of pleasure to radiate outward from her clingy butthole and propagate to the very core of her being. Suddenly, her liver churned when he drilled further into her and she threw her arms back and around her and started flailing them, the diamonds on her wedding ring sparkling as if to simulate her remonstrating.

Her hands were swiftly flung off as he reached down and around to her juddering breasts, fondling them, like he was weighing them, his fingers occasionally squeezing her rock hard nipples. It was then he began hammering into her, and the extreme stretching went from being horribly painful to immensely pleasurable as she began obediently taking the pounding, every thrust demolishing the pillars of her marriage. "**YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY HUSBAND, NAAARUUTTTO-DEEEAAARRRR!**"

"Atta girl, mom!" cheered Bulma while rectally massaging the three fingers that were pummeling in and out of her rump. Midway into fucking her mother, she assumed the same position so that her baby daddy could pleasure her at the same time.

'_Man, this is the life_,' thought Naruto, channeling chakra to his fingers to ensure that he was fingering the daughter at the same speed he was fucking the mother. Doggy-style was the position he first destroyed Bulma in. He had also started off by fucking her up the ass rather than her vagina. Now history was repeating itself with her mother, but with Panchy he was taking her anal virginity. Deciding it was time to butt-fuck his baby mama, he yanked his cock out of his latest conquest and wasted no time in stuffing two fingers up her still-gaping anus.

Pushing her wobbling hips forward, Vegeta's wife forced her lover's fingers out of her now-whining butthole. Her gaze was now locked on his gigantic dick. Crawling towards him, she grabbed the base of his shaft with both hands. Leaning down, her nostrils flared from the pungent aroma that was lingering on him — it was the smell of her mother's rump. A filthy smile began taking refuge on her face as she lowered her mouth onto his cockhead.

The jinchūriki threw his head back, genuinely surprised with the events transpiring. When Trunks' mother gave him the go ahead to seduce Chi-Chi, she made it crystal clear that she was straight and would always remain straight. Obviously he wasn't expecting her to magically want to start munching pussy just because she's sharing him with another woman. Such things happen in fucking retarded fics, after all.

Bulma was okay with him fucking her with Chi-Chi's juices still marred on his cock. The same was the case for Goku's widow. However, they differed when it came down to blowjobs. Bulma didn't mind sucking him off after he was done mating with Chi-Chi, but only if he thoroughly rinsed himself with water chakra first. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, wasn't comfortable with the idea of joining forces with her harem sister to blow him.

"Mhhmm.." moaned the blue-haired MILF, so overwhelmed by the aftertaste of her mother's rectal chute that she began slurping devotedly on their lover's cock, stopping occasionally to drag her tongue along his urethra. She rolled her head around, sucking more, using her cheeks and the top of her mouth to massage it from a sundry of angles, not caring that things were getting messy as just a little bit of drool spilled from one of the corners of her mouth. She soon got into a rhythm and began pumping and massaging his balls in one moment, her wedding ring flashing brilliantly as she jacked off what she wasn't yet sucking into her mouth.

Tasting herself on his cock after he was done wrecking her asshole wasn't a foreign concept to her because she was an anal slut. Being an anal slut, she convinced herself that this would be an even hotter experience, and boy was she right. This didn't mean she was open to sucking her mother's vaginal fluids off their lover's cock, though – that was still a big no-no.

Cerise was the color of her cheeks when she looked over her shoulder to see that her daughter was sucking their lover off. This embarrassed her a great deal, knowing that that dick had been inside her formerly virgin asshole. However, she wasn't able to vocalize this because their lover was doing injustice to her poor little anus. In fact, he was so far up inside her with just his fingers that not only was the heat reaching the shallowest depths of her rectum, it was somehow managing to stimulate her snatch. Her toes were starting to curl and it would only be a matter of time until her body would go stiff. "I-I'm gonna ccummmm!"

Pulling her mouth off her mate's cock at long last, she threw herself back in position, grounding her hands and knees into the comfortable sheets. "Honey, let's show my mom how to _really_ take it up the ass."

"Gladly," purred Naruto as he scooted just a tad to align himself with Vegeta's wife's winking butthole. He pushed forward, immediately engulfed with the sensation of the crinkly ridges of her rectum as it stretched over his cockhead. Bottoming out inside her, he savored the first few thrusts that were gentle in nature, allowing him to really feel her anal ring as it tightened around his shaft.

Meanwhile, the GILF hissed venomously as both her pussy and occupied asshole contracted under her lover's jackhammering fingers. Gallons of juice were now gushing down her sacred tunnel and now millions of light particles were bombarding her field of vision. She closed her eyes, hanging her head as she rode the high of her ungodly orgasm.

"**WAAAAAAAATCCHHH MEEEEEE, MOMMMMMMMM!**"

Although she was raddled and was struggling to remain conscious, the mother in her couldn't ignore the desperation she heard in her daughter's voice. Now she was watching in morbid fascination as their lover was beating the shit out of the poor girl's asshole.

"Oh...my…" murmured Dr. Brief's wife, throwing her hands over her mouth when the whiskered ninja with took a fistful of her daughter's hair and tugged, _hard_, yanking on her blue mane like the reins on a stampeding horse, causing a sizable glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth. The trenchant thrusts that ensued transformed her progeny into a blue blur. It was genuinely making her fear for the safety of both the girl and her unborn grandchild.

Following the raucous screams, the bed's incessant squeaking hiked up a decibel level, and then the legs of the frame snapped under the pressure as well as the bars of lumber directly underneath the mattress supporting it. Panchy cried out tumultuously when the entire frame came crashing down to the floor, but this had no effect on their partner, who clearly had no intention of taking it easy on her daughter, even though the woman would be going into labor any day now.

Sweat was pouring down her face, mixing together with the tears of joy that were rolling down her cheeks. Ripples were running through her derriere, but it felt like these ocean waves were spreading across and around her body, wounding tightly in her pregnant belly and her brain. With another thrust from his behalf, the imaginary dam erected in her cunt blew to smithereens as she began climaxing with all her mind, all while sizzling hot breast-milk exploded from her nipples and started spraying in every direction were tits were swinging. "**I'M CUMMMMINNNGGGGGGG!**"

With trepidation, Dr. Briefs' wife crawled over to her battered offspring and the first thing she noticed was her abused asshole opening and closing like it was frantically gobbling air. Her bloody-red, handprint-marked hips were still pushed up in the air but her face was mushed into the bedsheets, her fingers about a knuckles deep into the bedsheets. Her long, blue hair was a sweaty mess as it splayed over every which way.

Reaching out, she turned the defeated woman over to see she was on the verge of falling unconscious. "Bulma dear...are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," stuttered Vegeta's wife, barely able to breathe with how tuckered out she was. "But now it's your turn, mom. Good luck."

Panchy chewed on her bottom lip when she felt the intimidating presence of her lover behind her. Without warning, he spun her around and hoisted her by her sides while he laid down on the mattress. Now she was standing on either sides of his thighs, her nether region inches away from his glistening shaft. Closing her eyes, she made a silent prayer, but no divine intervention could've helped her adjust to him splitting open and invading her dirtiest hole with the full length of his cock.

Her eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, her legs spasmed, her tits bounced up and down as she shook violently atop him – it was like he was attempting to punch through her liver and come out her mouth. By this point, her heart was in her stomach, and her vocal chords were somewhere in the vast nothingness of her soul. Her hands fanned out in the air, her forearms vibrating with such force that even her fingers started shaking. "**_GODDDDDDDD!_**"

"Fuck!" roared Naruto, his swinging balls slapping into her splayed-open cunt with every thrust, hitting her clit and becoming wet with her juices. Lifting his legs, he started fucking the living shit out of her. "The apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree. I knew you were going to be just as much of a butt-slut as your daughter!"

Panchy's body was begging her to stop, but she was unable to stop bouncing up and down on him, her wedding ring shining bright under the bright moonlight entering the room. Her poor clit was inflating to balloon popping size as it got jammed against him each time he slammed her down on his cock. Her head lolled back and forth, vehement tremors running through her legs, reaching all the way up her spine. In her near paralyzed state, she had no idea that she was squirting once again. He had broken her anal cavity to the extent her confused pussy had begun squirting in response to his every thrust.

"Holy shit, mom!" exclaimed Trunks' mother with a grin dancing across her lips, having somewhat recovered from her anal beatdown. "That's incredible! You're really taking every inch of him up the ass! Keep it up!"

"G-g-g-gaaawwddd...I-I-gurgggggghhh!" came the sweaty grandmother's garbled cries, no longer able to form coherent sentences. Her watery eyes were now locked on the visceral image beneath her. There was wetness everywhere, and a long string of her sticky cunt slime hung from her labia lips connecting his balls. The smell of her drooling sex hung thick in the air, accented with the even more pungent scent of the kinky sin they were engaged in. She was wrong for cheating on her husband, but the ship of their marriage had sailed for good.

She belonged to this young man now.

It was then Bulma noticed her lover waving his hand at her, gesturing for her to come forward. Knowing full well what he wanted, she crawled around the mating couple and assumed the position he desired. Now she was squatting over his face, looking directly at her hysterically riding mother. Although the poor woman genuinely looked like she was dying, it warmed her heart to see her receiving the pleasure she so rightfully deserved. It also warmed the slut in her to see the innocent, demure housewife whoring herself to her boyfriend.

Suddenly, her body locked up as her spine bowed when the man she was cheating on her husband with began slathering saliva her along her perineum before finally bathing her still-exposed cooch with tender licks and kisses. Dropping her hips, she pushed the entire weight of her derriere on his face. '_Chi-Chi...you better get here quick. We're going to need your help here!_'

**_xXx_**

On Grand Kai's planet, Goku and Pikkon were battling it out and everyone in attendance at the Other World Tournament were cheering them on.

King Kai, however, had a look of dread on his face. Ever since Bardock's son had passed, not once had he asked him about how his wife or son were doing. Although the Saiyan was a very kindhearted person, he wasn't exactly a good husband. So, as a surprise, he decided to check up on the man's family and report back with his findings.

Down on Earth, Bulma Briefs and her mother Panchy were on their stomachs, their apple red, thoroughly spanked asses raised high, thick cream oozing from both their vaginas and rectums. On the same bed was his favorite pupil's wife who was laying on her side. Chi-Chi was currently twisting and turning her body, crying hysterically as a whiskered blond man was pummeling in and out of her anus.

Clearly he would have to keep tight-lipped about this.

**xXx**

"Great…fucking great," muttered the Prince, reading the message that had popped up on screen stating that the microphone has malfunctioned and that no sound will be sent from his end.

Over a year has passed trapped in this spaceship and no one from earth had come to save him. Before he used to receive at least three calls per week from his wife, but that number has dropped significantly over time. In fact, she hadn't bothered to call him for the past three months and often didn't answer if he were to call.

Suddenly, the message disappeared, only for it to be replaced by the caption "**_Chi-Chi is One Hot Mama, Just Saiyan_**". This was immediately followed with a clip of Kakarot's wife wearing his rival's gi (which was torn from the crotch) while riding another man's cock. Who she was having sex with was unclear to him because the point of view was set on her. The video ended with a photograph of her cradling a blonde infant in her arms. Despite the discomfort he was feeling, it did amuse him that another man had stalked claim on his rival's wife and had gone as far as impregnate her.

The next message that appeared was "**_Watching My Wife Get Monked_**". What followed it was a video of Kakarot's bald-headed friend chanting some nonsense while a naked blonde-haired woman (who was clearly that blasted android) was getting massaged by a person wearing a hooded robe. The clip fast forwarded to the baldie collapsing to his knees from having walked in on the blonde getting pulverized from behind. She was obviously getting it on with that masseur, but he couldn't see who this man was because the frame cropped right his chest level. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh when he realized that Krillin was married to the android and that she had just gotten fucked by another man.

**"****_Show Me Your Briefs, Bulma_****"** was the third caption, and just the title alone put a screeching halt to his maniacal cackles. The video began with his wife on their matrimonial bed, on her hands and knees, getting her asshole split open by a ungodly large cock. He thought back to when she asked him to pork her back there and he outright refused, stating that he would never sully his royal manhood with a filthy place like that. He wasn't even able to stomach ten seconds of the footage before turning Super Saiyan and destroying everything in sight.

By the time he looked back to the screen, he saw her winking at the camera while holding up a pair of twins. The identity of the man in this clip was crystal clear because the next scene cut to Naruto Uzumaki prying open his wife's naked buttocks. It was obvious that Bulma had never planned on bringing him back to earth. She must've been cheating on him with that smug son of a bitch for all this time. He thought back to when he watched the blond through the live camera feed fucking a pregnant woman. That must've been his whore of a wife.

All at once another image popped up on screen, this one featuring the jinchūriki sandwiched between the naked spouses of Kakarot and Krillin.

That bastard was fucking all of them!

Nothing inside his spaceship was spared as he fired KI wave after KI wave, stopping not even when a critical alert siren began firing off through the speakers. It was then the sounds of female moans once again rang in his eardrums. Now a third video began playing and it featured his mother-in-law screaming out at the top of her lungs while getting wrecked by his wife's lover. A couple feet away was his father-in-law, who was tied to a chair, being forced to not only watch the adulterous mating up close, but to also witness his wife getting bred by the blond. The message that appeared before the screen went black was "**_All up in Those Panchys_****"**.

* * *

**I was originally set on adhering to the theme of my other one-shots by featuring a single pairing consisting of Naruto and Panchy. However, because this will be the last time I'm ever going to write a Naruto/DBZ one-shot, I decided to weave this together with the titles of all the one-shots I've written for this crossover – the key word here is "titles". I had mentioned in the beginning that this is a spinoff of "Show Me Your Briefs, Bulma". Obviously the timelines of the one-shots featuring Android 18 and Chi-Chi don't line up with this one-shot. ****I am just using the titles of those one-shots to make the ending a little special.**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
